What the war did to our hero
by sleepingal0ne
Summary: Harry Potter forgot everything after the war. He has been in St Mungo's for four year. A photo album changes everything.
1. Harry

Harry Potter lay in his bed at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It had been four years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Not long after it had ended, Harry had been admitted to the Mentally Ill Ward. Nobody had wanted to put Harry there but it had to be done after he used the Crucitaus Curse on a muggle when they asked him for directions. When Harry was first admitted to the ward he had no idea about who or where he was. He had still thought he was fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. Slowly Harry had started to get better.

Although Harry was getting better, he still refused to let anyone but Molly Weasley visit him. She came to visit Harry everyday. When she was there Harry would cuddle up in her lap and call her 'mum'. This both pleased and worried Molly. She was worried about how James and Lily would react to their son calling her mum. But then she realised, Harry was ill, he didn't know what he was talking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a sunny Monday morning. Molly Weasley was busily preparing breakfast for her husband and children, like she did every morning. Her daughter, Ginny, walked into the kitchen.

"Mum. Do you think I could come visit Harry with you today?" Ginny asked Molly. Stopping what she was doing, Molly walked over to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh Sweetie. I'm sorry. I wish you could. But you know Harry will only let me see him" Molly said, comforting her daughter.

Ginny and Harry had been in love. They were engaged to be married. In fact the wedding had been set for the day that Harry was admitted to St Mungo's. Obviously that had not gone to plan.

Even after four years, Ginny still loved Harry the same. She still wore her engagement ring. Ginny was devoted to him. She had only caught a few glimpses of Harry over the years, as he screamed if anyone but Molly or a Healer came near him.

Ginny would not give up on him. She prayed for him to get better every night. Her whole family thought she should move, get a husband and have kids. She was nearly twenty one after all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Molly arrived at St Mungo's after breakfast. She stopped at the front desk and a Healer said, "Hello Molly. He is awake, and seems to be doing okay today. It's a good day for him. Go on in" as she lifted the enchantments that surrounded Harry's room.

Molly pushed open the door and went inside.

Harry was sitting up in bed watching a muggle television set a kind half-blood Healer had brought in. Harry's favourite thing to watch was muggle football. He found it fascinating.

He looked up as Molly entered. "Hi Molly" he said, smiling.

Molly walked over to the bed and hugged Harry. Sitting on the bed beside him, Molly told Harry something. "Harry. I have something to show you". She took out an old, battered photo album from her bag. Opening it, Molly pointed to the first snapshot. It was of Harry and Ginny just after they got engaged. Ginny was proudly showing off her ring. Molly watched as the photo Harry pulled his new fiancée in for a kiss.

"Harry, can you tell me who this is?" The Healer's had suggested Molly take photographs to show Harry. They thought it might trigger some memories.

Harry stared at the picture for a long time before finally saying, "It's me".

Molly smiled. "Yes Harry. And who's that?" She prompted, pointing at the photo Ginny.

Again Harry studied the picture for a few moments before replying, "Your...daughter?" He asked looking at Molly.

Molly beamed with happiness. Harry had recognised Ginny! She suddenly had an idea. "Harry, do you want to meet her?" She asked pointing at Ginny in the picture.

Harry nodded. Molly grinned. "I'll be right back. I just need to go home and get her". Harry nodded again. So Molly got up of the bed and made her way to the front desk where she could floo back to The Burrow. Molly couldn't wait to tell Ginny she was going to see Harry again for the first time in four years!


	2. Meeting Harry for the first time, again

**AN: Due to a demand by a nice person on tumblr, here's is my latest chapter a day early! Reviews make me write quicker people. If I get 2 reviews on this chapter, I shall post the next one by the end of the day.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Molly stepped out of the fireplace and into the kitchen of The Burrow, her home.

The first thing she saw was Ginny sitting at the table, eating. She had done a lot of that since Harry had been admitted to St Mungo's. It gave her comfort. Because of this Ginny was no longer a slim little girl. She now looked like an aged woman.

Ginny looked up when her mum got out of the fireplace. She quickly got up and rushed towards her. "You're back early! Is everything okay? Is Harry okay?" Ginny asked frantically.

Molly smiled. "Sweetie, everything is fine. Harry is fine, in fact he wants to see you".

Ginny froze. Harry wanted to see her! She was finally getting to see the boy she loved with all her heart, again, after four years! She squealed. "That's fantastic news. When can I see him?"

Molly looked at her watch, pretending to be thinking it over, teasing Ginny. "Well Harry's not doing anything now, so..."

But Molly never got to finish before Ginny had dragged her into the floo and was shouting "St Mungo's!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny Weasley had not felt like this for so long. She felt as though she was coming home. Ginny only ever got that feeling when she was near Harry. And right now she was closer to him than she had been in four years.

Ginny was standing just outside Harry's room, looking in on him. Ginny noticed how ill he looked. His face was pale white and his skin was nearly transparent. He had huge bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Ginny just wanted to run in and hug him, to protect him. She longed to feel the softness of his lips on hers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Molly was back in Harry's room. She was explaining to Harry that Ginny had came to visit him.

"Harry. The girl from the photo is here to see you. Can she come in? I will stay here with you. I won't leave you"

Harry nodded. There was a faint smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny had been watching the interaction with Harry and Molly. When she saw Harry nod, she walked into the room cautiously. Slowly making her way to the bed, Ginny asked, "Can I sit down?"

Harry nodded.

Ginny say down on the edge of the bed and smiled at Harry. As she adjusted herself, her engagement ring caught the light through the window, and sparkled.

Harry noticed this. "I like your ring".

Ginny smiled. "Thank you. Someone very special gave it to me. It is very important to me".

"I like it" Harry paused for a moment as though musing over something. "When can I go home?" He asked, looking at Ginny.

Ginny turned to look at her mother for help and Molly came to the rescue.

"Now Harry dear. You know you can only go home when the Healers say you can go home".

Harry was thinking. Ginny. He knew that name from somewhere. Was it a Healer's name? No. Was it someone from his past? Maybe. Harry wasn't sure but he definitely knew that name.

He looked at Ginny. She smiled encouragingly at him. He almost had it.

Molly interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Come on Ginny dear. Let's leave Harry in peace". She leant down and kissed Harry on the forehead.

Ginny reached in for a hug from Harry. When they hugged everything seemed normal again. Ginny almost forgot that Harry didn't know who she was. She pulled away. "Goodbye Harry" She said as she turned and walked away. A silent tear was sliding down her cheek.

"Goodbye Ginny". Harry whispered as she walked away.

**AN: Yup. Harry is starting to get his memory back. I already know where I am going with this story. Next chapter will be up 08/08/2011**


	3. Ginny

**AN: HarryPotterNut94 : By muggle football I meant soccer. **

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night. Like usual, Harry had woken up from a nightmare. He got them regularly. Usually about a strange snake like man and a flash of green light. This one had been terrible. A woman had been screaming and Harry had saw the flash of green light and a baby behind her. The snake like man turned towards the baby. Then Harry had woken up screaming. The Healer's had given him a Calming Draught and he was now waiting for it to take effect.

While he was waiting, Harry found himself thinking about Ginny. He wanted to see her again. He called for a Healer. When the Healer arriver Harry asked them to summon Ginny.

The Healer who was called Healer Jones, nodded and went off to floo The Burrow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She couldn't sleep, but then she hadn't been able to do that in years.

When the Healer's head appeared in the fireplace, Ginny stood up and walked towards the hallway. "I'll get my mum".

"Well actually Miss Weasley" the Healer called, "Harry is asking for you".

Ginny was shocked. Was this a sign Harry was regaining his memory and his sanity? She nodded to the Healer and quickly wrote a note for her parents.

_At St Mungo's with Harry_

_I love you all, G x_

Placing the note on the table, Ginny stepped into the floo. Right where the Healer's head had been seconds before. She called out the all to familiar destination, "St Mungo's!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Just a short chapter to clarify Ginny returning to St Mungo's. It didn't quite fit in with the next chapter so I made it one of it's own.**


	4. Harry Remembers

Ginny was striding along the corridors of St Mungo's, towards Harry's room. She had no idea what was going on, except Harry was asking for her. Ginny would do anything she could to keep him happy. If he was happy, she was happy.

She paused in the doorway of Harry's room. He was sitting on his bed, clutching hid knees to his chest, and rocking backwards and forwards.

Calmly Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

At her touch, Harry looked up at her. "I give you that ring didn't I? I'm that special person?" He pointed at the ring on Ginny's finger.

She was shocked. Harry had remembered something from his past. He was progressing a lot more than the Healer's said he would. Maybe someday Harry would be well enough to go pick up his Order of Merlin, First Class from the Ministry of Magic, where it had been fro the last four years.

"Yes Harry. You did give me this ring. We were, and still technically are, engaged to be married" Ginny said, smiling. She had gotten a part of the Harry she had fallen in love with back.

"Did I love you?"

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers. "Harry, I don't know whether you truly loved me or not. But what I do know is that I love you so so much. I am never ever going to give up on you Harry. Never" A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"I think I did love you"

Ginny looked away. She didn't want Harry to see her cry. When she had stopped crying she looked at Harry. He was fast asleep. Ginny silently transfigured a hard back hospital chair into a plump, comfortable armchair. She settled down for the night and soon she too was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Molly woke up in the morning, she found Ginny's not in the kitchen. She rushed to St Mungo's. What she found when she got there was not what she expected. Harry and Ginny were both fast asleep. Harry looked peaceful for the first time in years. Tiptoeing out, Molly flooed back home. She decided to go back to bed and have a well deserved lie in.

**AN: Another short chapter. I write them on paper first and it is always nearly 3 or 4 pages then when I type it up it's only one. Sorry again!**


	5. The Morning After

Ginny woke up. Her back was sore from the uncomfortable position she had slept it. Stretching, she looked around. Harry was lying awake in his bed. He looked up and saw Ginny has awoken.

"Hey. You look tired. Could do with a few more hours sleep?"Ginny just simply nodded and Harry moved over in the bed, indicating for her to get in.

She was excited to be sharing a bed with Harry again. They hadn't done that since the had been teenagers, sneaking into each other dormitories at Hogwarts.

Ginny got into Harry's bed and cuddled up against his warm body. He still smelt the exact same. He still smelt safe. Ginny was instantly asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Molly arrived at St Mungo's later that day that is how she found them. Cuddled together in bed.

She gently woke up Ginny. Ginny shot up out the bed and looked around guiltily. She spotted her mom.

"Um... hi mum..."

Mrs Weasley laughed. "Ginerva Molly Weasley. You are nearly twenty one years old. You are perfectly obliged to share a bed with whatever man you want"

Ginny smiled sheepishly. She turned around just in time to see Harry wake. "Harry. My mom is here".

Molly laughed. "Hi Molly".

Molly laughed again. "Good morning Harry dear. How are you feeling today? And how about some breakfast?"

"I feel great Molly. I remember some of how I love Ginny. She has taught me about it and I feel in my heart that I did...DO truly love her". He put his arms around Ginny. "And breakfast would be great thanks".

Molly was nearly bursting with excitement. It seemed like Harry was back to his normal self. "Harry dear, that's fantastic!" Molly ran over to the bed and pulled Harry and Ginny into a huge engulfing hug.

Molly pulled away and with a wave of her wand, breakfast appeared. The three of them cheerfully sat down and ate breakfast in a calm peace. Everyone was clearly doing a lot of thinking during this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A healer came into Harry's room. They quickly finished their breakfast and with another quick wave of her wand, everything disappeared. "Harry is beginning to remember again!" Molly told the Healer gleefully. "Can he come home?"

The Healer walked over to Harry and performed a Diagnostic Charm on him. "It appears", said the Healer, "That the block on Harry's mind, that none of our fully trained staff here at St Mungo's could lift, has been lifted. I personally think it is something to do with this young girl over here" She said, pointing at Ginny.

Molly gasped. Harry was better because of Ginny? Why hadn't she taken Ginny to see him earlier? Like she asked every single day!

"I think Harry going home is exactly what he needs to make a full recovery" The Healer said, smiling.

Molly and Ginny turned to Harry. "You hear that Harry? Your going home! Ginny said pulling Harry into a warm, comforting hug.

Harry smiled. He was glad that he wouldn't have to stay here any longer. It got boring here and the food was terrible. He couldn't wait to get back to familiar settings that might jog his memory even further.


	6. Harry Goes Home

**AN: Sorry I took so long to write this chapter! I'm back to school in a few days and I've been busy with last minute homework and stuff. Not going to be updating so much with school. I will try get a new chapter up each week. **

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was helping Harry pack up his things at St Mungo's. He had so many things! Things Ginny had forgotten he had ever owned. Like the invisibility clock or The Marauder's Map.

Ginny opened up the map and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". The map began to draw itself and Ginny smiled. She had missed this map. She saw Hermione in her own library that was attached to the charm's classroom, her classroom.

Ginny saw Ron in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He had been offered the job straight after the defeat of Voldermort at the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron had jumped at the chance to be where his one true love would be. Ron and Ginny had gotten married a few weeks after the Battle. Harry had been in St Mungo's so Ron had asked George to be his best man. Ginny had not seen Ron in months. He was devoted to his job. He was devoted to Hogwarts. He was devoted to Hermione.

Ginny traced the hallways on the map with her finger. In the Great Hall, Professor Brown, or as Ginny has always known her, Lavender, was standing with Professor McGonagall beside the teachers table. Lavender taught Divination. It was not taken seriously at Hogwarts and was compulsory for all students.

Neville Longbottom was sat at the teacher's table. He was the Herbology teacher. He like Ron, had been offered the job after the battle, and he too had taken it on the spot.

A wave of guilt hit Ginny. Standing beside where Neville sat, was Luna Lovegood. It was Luna's ghost. She had been murdered by Voldermort himself in the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny had been seconds to late to save her. Luna had been so in love with Neville that she had came back as a ghost in the afterlife, to be with him.

"Mischief Managed" Ginny closed the map and placed it in Harry's trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Molly asked.

Harry nodded yes in reply. He picked up his trunk and looked at Molly and Ginny. Harry was excited to leave St Mungo's. It felt like he had been there forever. Ginny had told him that he was going to be living with them at The Burrow. The name of the house triggered a memory and Harry laughed. He had remembered his first sighting of the house. There had been a magical car involved but Harry couldn't remember who had been with him. He knew Fred had been but he couldn't remember the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly led the way to the floo at St Mungo's. They had agreed that she would go first with Harry's trunk. Then Ginny and Harry would follow, together. So taking his trunk from Harry, Molly stepped into the floo. "The Burrow!" And with a burst of green flames she was gone.

Smiling Ginny turned to Harry. "Do you remember how to use the floo? Or do you want to go with me?"

"I will go with you if that's not a problem. I seem to remember I wasn't very good with the floo" Harry said. Ginny laughed. She remembered Harry's first floo trip when he ended up in Knockturn Alley and not Diagon Alley. Molly had been terrified that she had lost Harry, but luckily Hagrid had found him.

They stepped into the floo together and Ginny shouted out their destination. And with another burst of green flames they were gone too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ginny stepped out of the floo into the kitchen of The Burrow. Harry looked around. This place was amazing. Molly was standing beside the table smiling at him. "Welcome back Harry". Harry heard a noise and quickly turned around. Beside the door stood two redheads. Ginny saw Harry was confused and quickly stepped in.

"This is Ron and George" She said. As she said their names the respective person stepped forward and smiling encouragingly at him. Harry returned the smile.

"Do you remember us Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"To be honest I only remember Fred. Where is he?" When he said this, George turned on his heels and ran out the room. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Harry. Fred was killed in the Battle" She explained. Harry sighed. George was going to hate him now. Good way to make an impression.

Ron stepped towards the door to go comfort George. Harry stopped him. "Let me do". Ron nodded and told him where to go. "Thanks". Harry went upstairs and knocked on George's door. "George. It's Harry. I'm sorry. I didn't know".

George opened the door and pulled Harry into a hug. "I know Harry. I just miss him that's all".

"I miss him too".


	7. Figuring out the past

**AN: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I have been busy with school. Next chapter will be up soon! Short chapter again. I didn't know where I was going with this until after it was finished.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while Harry and George went back to the kitchen where the rest of the Weasley family were. Harry smiled reassuringly at Ginny. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Guys. It's okay. I'm not mad at Harry. It's not his fault" George told everyone. They all smiled.

"Tea?" Molly asked. Everyone replied yes, they would like tea, so she bustled around the kitchen making it.

Ron walked over to Harry. "Hey mate".

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know who you are" Harry told Ron.

Ron looked upset. The person he had been best friends with since their first trip on the Hogwarts Express, didn't remember him.

Harry noticed Ron looked upset. "I'm sorry"

Ron shook his head. "It's not your fault Harry. I'm Ron by the way. We met on the Hogwarts Express in first year".

Memories started to come back to Harry. He remembered a rat. "Scabbers" he muttered.

"Yeah he was my rat. He turned out to be an animagus of a traitor"

"What's an ani-ani-animugs?"

"Animagus" Ron smiled. "It's when a witch or wizard can turn into an animal at will. It's really cool. I have always wanted to be able to do it!"

Harry nodded. It sounded pretty cool all right. He wondered what type of animal he would turn into. A thought came into his head. "Were we friends at Hogwarts? Did you have something to do with the defeat of Voldermort? Did you help me?"

"Yeah mate. We were best friends. Along with Hermione, my wife. We were all best friends. And yeah I did help you defeat Voldermort. You, me and Hermione camped in a tent for a year searching for and destroying Voldermort's horcruxes. That's like a part of his soul inside an object, in case you can't remember".

Harry nodded. What Ron said sounded vaguely familiar. "Where is Hermione?"

"She is still at Hogwarts. Me and her both teach there. She wanted to be there but she has a lot of work to do. So do I as a matter of fact, but I had to come see my best friend again, didn't I?"

"Yeah I suppose you did" Harry mumbled.

"Tea's ready!"

Everyone sat down at the table and Molly passed around the mugs of hot tea. Everyone was silent for a moment. The only sound was the slurping of their tea. Ron noticed Harry and Ginny were sitting closely together. He smiled. At least Harry hadn't forgotten his love for Ginny. She had barely spoken to anyone since Harry went to St Mungo's. Everything seemed to be back to normal for her. Ron was pleased about that.

Once the tea was finished Molly cleared the table. "I have arranged for a select few friends to come over tonight. Just a small party for Harry coming home". She announced. Harry smiled. He thought that would be a good idea. He was worried about what people would think when he couldn't remember them. He had seen what had happened with Ron. He didn't want to go through it again. He just wished he could remember all this old friends again. At that moment Harry hated Voldermort more than he had done when he was younger. It was because of Voldermort using _Crucio_ on him repeatedly before he died, that Harry was like this.


	8. Diagon Alley

**AN: Harry did not know what he was doing when he used _Crucio _on the muggle. He was extremely paranoid and had already lost his mind. Nobody knew he had lost his mind until he used _Crucio_. **

**Hope that clears it up a little bit!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had been at The Burrow for over a week now. He knew mostly everything that had happened up to and after the defeat of Voldermort.

A few days ago Harry had had a visit from the Headmistress McGonagall. She had informed him that as he had not officially graduated from Hogwarts yet, he would have to return to the school and complete his education. Well that's what he got for skipping the last year of school to defeat Voldermort and help the greater good. Harry chuckled at the thought.

Getting up from the chair he was sitting in, Harry made his way to the kitchen. Ginny ran over to him as soon as he appeared. Pressing her lips to his, Ginny smiled. She knew she was being a bit too clingy. But she had missed him.

Harry pulled away from the kiss. "Morning Gin" He smiled. "Morning Mrs Weasley" He said to the older witch who was busy at the stove.

Molly turned around. "Harry James Potter! What have I told you?" She said sternly. "Call me Molly" Her voice softened. She walked over and pulled Harry into a hug. "Now we need to go to Diagon Alley today".

Harry nodded. "Did my letter from Hogwarts arrive yet?" He asked.

"Yes it did. Just the usual stuff. Term starts on September 1st" Molly said. She pulled open a cupboard and took our Harry's letter. Smiling she handed it to him. Harry looked at the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to welcome you back! As you are a few years older than the rest of the students at Hogwarts, you have been given your own room at the top of Gryffindor Tower. You will have the same power status as the Head Boy here at Hogwarts. We have also made you Quidditch Captain. You therefore have nearly as much power in this school as I do. _

_Another thing, please come to my office on the night of your arrival after the feast. I have much things I would like to discuss with you. _

_Term begins on 1st September._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"Wow" George said. He had came downstairs shortly after Molly gave Harry the letter and had read it over his shoulder. "Your gonna be really powerful this year. Do me a favour and don't stop any pranksters you see in Hogwarts".

Harry chuckled. "Deal" He had a thought. "I wonder if the swamp you and Fred made in my fifth year was ever removed?"

"No. They kept a bit of it in remembrance of Fred" George's eyes began to water. He rushed out the room. He had vowed never to let his family see him cry.

Harry looked around nervously. It seemed every time he said something George would run out the room. Molly seemed to read his mind. "It's not your fault Harry dear. George hasn't gotten over Fred's death. I don't think he ever will".

Shaking her head as though to clear it of unwanted thoughts, Molly said, "Now eat up you lot! I want to get to Diagon Alley before the morning rush get there. It will be better that way".

Harry nodded. He knew what she meant. It would be better if lots of people didn't seem him. He was glad Mrs Weasley had thought of that, he didn't really want to see people either". Grabbing a spoon, Harry began to eat his breakfast".

XXXXXXXXXXX

With a flash of blue flames the Weasley family and Harry, burst into The Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the old barman, stood behind the bar and smiled. "Morning".

"Good Morning Tom" Mrs Weasley said, smiling back at him. "Now" She said, turning to her family, "We don't want to make this a long trip. I don't think your up for that yet are you Harry dear?" Harry shook his head. Mrs Weasley nodded. "We just need to get some money from your vault Harry, then we need your new books and some new robes. It should take us an hour, tops".

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked out of Gringott's feeling quite sick. He had forgotten how horrible those cart rides were. He noticed that as he had walked through the lobby of the bank, the goblin's seemed to glare rudely at him. George leant towards him. " You broke into the bank Harry. That's why they are glaring at you. You did what no other person has ever done before. Break into the bank, steal something, steal their dragon _and _get out alive. Your probably the most hated person that has ever walked into Gringott's before". George explained. Harry looked at him shocked. He had done that? Him, Harry James Potter, had broken into a bank? He must have done it for some good reason he decided.

Mrs Weasley bustled her family along the street, keeping care to put Harry in the middle of the lot so nobody would recognise him. They reached the door of Flourish and Bott's without any hassle.

She heard the chime as she opened the door. "Now where do they keep the seventh year book?" She thought aloud.

"The seventh years books are over there, next to the sixth year books, mum" Ron said. Mrs Weasley jumped in surprise.

"When did you get her? I thought you were working today?" She asked her son.

"Minerva gave me and Hermione the day off. She said we hadn't had much time alone together since we started at Hogwarts and of course Hermione being Hermione, she dragged me to a bookshop". He said the last word as if in disgust. He hated bookshops. Secretly he thought Hermione only took him their just to annoy him. He didn't care. Whatever she wanted, he would do without hesitation.

"Where is Hermione? She doesn't seem to be here" Mrs Weasley said, looking around for her daughter-in-law.

"I'm here!" Hermione said, coming out from behind a stack of books. Spotting her old best friend, Hermione ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Harry!"

Harry returned Hermione's hug. He may have forgotten a few people, but he would never forget her. Hermione was the one person who had always stuck with Harry, no matter what. Even when Ron, her one true love, left them, Hermione stayed just to help Harry. He would never forget how amazing she had been when he needed her. He even classed her as more of a best friend than Ron.

"I missed you so so much Harry. I thought I would never see you again!" She pulled away from hin. Kissing him on the cheek, her usual greeting for her best friend, Hermione smiled.

"I missed you too Hermione. I'm just glad I'm better now. I heard your teaching at Hogwarts now. I guess I'm gonna be seeing more of you now".

Hermione looked confused. "Harry, how will you be seeing more of me?"

"Oh. Professor McGonagall told me that because I didn't ever finish my education at Hogwarts I have to come back this year and do my seventh year". He explained.

"Oh that's fantastic Harry! Are you taking charms? If so, I will be teaching you! Now that's gonna be weird" She giggled. It would be strange for her teaching Harry but she had been the only reason Harry and Ron had passed their OWLs. Well at least that's what she liked to think.

Harry nodded. "Could you help me find my books I will never for seventh year?" Without answering him Hermione took his hand and pulled him towards where the books were.

"Hold out you arms". Harry did so and Hermione began to pile books onto them. Their seemed to be an awful more books than he had had for his other years at Hogwarts.

"Umm Hermione. Are you sure I will need all these books?"

"Harry. I am charms professor. I have set five books for my seventh year class. I know the other teachers have set a few too. This isn't your OWLs. No more relaxing for you Harry!"

Harry just stood their. Hermione still had her passion for books. He smiled. It was good too know his best friend hadn't changed much in the past four years.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After paying for his books and agreeing to meet Ron and Hermione at The Leaky Cauldron in an hour for a quiet lunch, Harry and the rest of The Weasley's had headed to get new robes for Harry. Nothing exciting happened there and it was a quick visit.

Deciding he wanted a new owl, Harry headed for Eeyop's with Ginny and Molly in tow. He selecting a tawny owl which he named Dobby after his late friend. Harry felt a pang of guilt. Ron had explained what had happened at the Malfoy's. Harry knew it was his own fault that Dobby lay in the ground.

It was nearly time to meet the rest of the family so Harry, Ginny and Mrs Weasley headed for The Leaky Cauldron.

Mrs Weasley asked for a private parlour. She began to head up the stairs. "Mum" Ginny stopped her. "Shouldn't you wait here so the others know where we are?"

Realising Ginny wanted to spend some quality time with Harry, Mrs Weasley nodded and sat down at the bar.

Taking Harry's hand, they made their way up to the parlour. Harry sat down on the love seat and Ginny sat beside him. Pulling her onto his knee, they both began to giggle.

Ginny looked down at the ring on her finger. "Harry..."

He looked at her. Harry kissed her for courage.

"Are we engaged or what?" She blurted out.

Harry was stunned for a second. He knew before the St Mungo's ordeal, they had been engaged, but he didn't know what the situation was any more. He loved Ginny, that was all he knew. "I will do whatever you want Gin. I love you".

Grinning, Ginny kissed him. "Well I guess that's a yes then".

Harry and Ginny sat on the love seat and kissed until the others came upstairs. Ginny slid of Harry's knee and took his hand in hers instead.

"Mom. I have something to tell you" Ginny said. "Harry and I are engaged again!"

Everyone squealed and the girls jumped up to hug Ginny while the boys patted Harry on the back and muttered their congratulations.

They all sat down for a quiet lunch then in small groups they apparated back home. The Weasley's and Harry to The Burrow. Ron and Hermione to Hogsmeade where they could walk to Hogwarts.

**AN: Sorry for the delay! My internet was down and then I had writer's block and my cat died. So I didn't feel like writing. Here's my longest ever chapter to make up for it.**


	9. The Morning Before Hogwarts

AN: Sorry guys. I know, I know you all hate me for not updating sooner. I don't have an excuse except from I'm been really busy. Exams are soon and I'm sure you can all agree they come before writing! Well ok maybe they don't for all of you, but they do to me! Anyway enjoy my latest chapter! :)

Harry woke up. It was the day he was to return to Hogwarts. He was scared of going back, of walking in the building where he had lost everything. Luckily, he had gotten most of that back. But there he had lost so many people. Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks, Lupin and so many more. There was none of his father's friends left for him to go to for guidance and he felt very alone. Harry did not know how he would cope going back to Hogwarts where his best friends were going to be his teachers.

Walking down the creaky stairs of The Burrow, Harry paused at the door to Ginny's room and knocked. "Gin. Time to get up" He called through the door. She opened the door and he greeted her with the usual kiss.

"I'm going to miss you Harry" Ginny said leaning her head against his chest.

"I'll miss you too Gin, but you can come visit at weekends" He said trying to cheer her up. Ginny nodded and the headed the rest of the way downstairs towards the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley was busily making breakfast. It had been a while since she had done the trip to The Hogwarts Express but she still panicked that they would miss the train. Harry tried to reassure her that if he did he could just apparate to Hogsmeade and walk to school. But Mrs Weasley was adamant that he would catch the train, it was the start of the school term.

Harry was worried about the Opening Feast. He didn't know anyone who would be at school. They had all been first and second years when he had left. It would be strange eating a meal in the Great Hall without Ron and Hermione. But he would have to get used to it, he had a whole year of it. And he had his meeting with Professor McGonagall after the feast to look forward to. He had always enjoyed chatting with her even if she had scared him in his first few years at Hogwarts.

"Harry dear, eat up. We have to leave soon. Are you all packed?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Yes Molly. I'm ready to leave as soon as you are" He was glad he head remembered to call her Molly. Picking up his spoon Harry began to shovel his cereal into his mouth in a very Ron-like manner.

"Well you were always more organised than The Weasley Family" She said, chuckling at the thought of those hectic mornings before term started.

As soon as Harry finished eating Mrs Weasley sent him upstairs to collect his trunk and his owl. Ginny went with him. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he left for school.

When they got into Ron's room where Harry always slept, Ginny sat down on the bed and just watched Harry move about the room. She really did love him.

Harry closed the lid of his trunk and zipped it up. Then he sat on the bed beside Ginny and hugged her. "I love you Gin. Don't you ever forget that".

Ginny was taken aback by this sudden burst of affection. "I love you too Harry". Harry didn't want Ginny to forget him when he was at Hogwarts. But since she hadn't moved on in the four years when he didn't even talk to her, he thought it would be fine.

Getting up off the bed, Harry picked up his trunk and Dobby's cage and walked out the room. He didn't want to say goodbye to Ginny. Goodbyes were always the hardest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train station was packed. There were so many people around. Harry felt nervous, he hadn't been in big crowds of people for years and it made him feel uneasy. It didn't help that soon he would have to get on a train with a huge amount of people a lot younger than him. He just wished he didn't have to go back to Hogwarts.

"Harry! Come along this way!" Mrs Weasley shouted above the noise. "The train is due to leave in 4 minutes, we need to hurry!" Harry made his way over to Mrs Weasley and soon they had passed through the barrier and were standing in front of The Hogwarts Express.

"Now Harry. Remember and write to us every week and have fun! Don't get into any trouble just put your head down and get on with your work" Mrs Weasley said pulling Harry into a hug. She walked away from him and pulled out a tissue to blow her nose.

Ginny walked up to him. "I'm gonna miss you Harry. I love you so much. But I'll see you this weekend right?" She didn't wait for an answer she just kissed him and walked away. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"I love you too Ginny" Harry said but it was barely audible over the noise of the train whistle. "Well this is it. Bye Mrs Weasley, Bye Gin!" He shouted, jumping onto the train. He pulled his trunk and the cage in next to him and went to find an empty compartment.

Hopefully this year at Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad. He might even have fun. But one thing was sure, he would definitely miss Ginny.


	10. The Train Ride

Harry walked up the train looking all around for an empty compartment. He finally found one near the end of the train. Settling in, Harry pulled out a book. Ever since his stay in St Mungo's he loved to read nearly as much as Hermione did. The book he was currently reading was a muggle book he had borrowed from Hermione. He was enjoying it and was nearly half way done with it.

The door to his compartment slid open. "Excuse me" The boy said. "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry looked up from his book. "Um, yeah that's me" He said, confused as to why the boy knew his name.

"I'm Matthew Thomas. You knew my brother, Dean Thomas?"

"Yeah I know your brother. I didn't know he had a younger brother" Harry told the boy. Dean had never mentioned having a younger brother to Harry but then they had never been close.

"We don't live together. I live with our dad. I didn't even know Dean until I got my Hogwarts letter and my dad told me about him" Matthew explained.

"Oh well that explains it. Hi anyway. What year are you in?" Harry asked. Maybe the boy would be in some of his classes.

"I'm a second year. Gryffindor. Like my big brother" Matthew said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh" Harry said, disappointed.

Matthew took a seat across from Harry. "Isn't it going to be strange for you being older than everyone here?" Harry shook his head. Hogwarts was his home. He would always feel welcomed there even after everything that had happened there. But there was no point trying to explain that to Matthew. He was only a second year. So Harry just stayed quiet, hoping the boy would go away so he could continue reading.

Getting the hint, Matthew stood up and silently left the compartment. Sighing with relief, Harry picked up his book and continued to read. After about half an hour he got up to change into his Hogwarts robes. Mrs Weasley had been nice enough to buy some new ones for him since he highly doubted his old robes would still fit.

Wearing his robes made Harry feel relatively calm. He was still nervous about walking into the Great Hall again. He hadn't set foot in the place since he had killed Voldermort. Lupin, Tonks and Fred's bodies had all lain there. He didn't know how he would feel about being back in the place.

The train came to a stop and Harry walked slowly off and onto the platform. He heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Hagrid shouting for the first years to follow him. Well at least some things never changed. Harry made his way over to him to say hello. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter!" Hagrid exclaimed patting Harry on the back and nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said, pleased to see someone he knew.

"Well Harry I don't have much time to chat right now. How about you come visit me on Friday? I'm sure you still remember where my hut is?" Hagrid said. Harry nodded and waved goodbye to Hagrid before making his way to the thestral drawn carriages.

Harry knew that hardly any of the people in the crowd could see the thestrals and he smiled as he heard the gasps of the people who could. He always remembered when he had first seen them and how shocked he had been.

Harry got into the nearest carriage and it began to move. He looked over towards The Forbidden Forest and memories of the war came flooding back. He remembered how he had sacrificed himself and by doing so he had survived. He would never understand how that had happened but he was glad he got a second chance in life.

The carriage stopped in front of the castle. The doors were wide open and light spilled out onto the steps where thousands of students were making their way into the castle. Harry hesitated, then got out of the carriage and made his way inside. The entrance hall looked exactly the same as when he had been a student at the school. Nothing seemed to have changed. The school looked exactly the same.

As he walked into the Great Hall, he glanced up at the teacher's table like he always did. This was where he saw the aftermath of war. Even after four years, the staff still looked pained and nervous. Hardly any of Harry's old teacher still remained. Many of them had been lost in the war. Flitwick, Snape, Sprout, Trewlaney, Dumbledore. All gone. All dead.

Harry saw Hermione and Ron conversing at the end of the table. Hermione looked up and waved at him. He waved back and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Taking a seat, Harry turned to look at the teacher's table again. He gasped in surprise. So many of the teacher's were his friends and acquaintances from school. Even Kingsley, an auror who had fought in The Order Of The Phoenix, was sat at the table. He had never known Hogwarts to have such young teachers. But maybe that would make classes more exciting. They would just have to wait and see.

Once all the students had made their way to their seats, McGonagall stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Let the sorting begin!"

And with her words the doors to the Great Hall flung open and the new first year students walked in, lead by Filch, the caretaker. Harry grimaced. So he was still here then. The man hated Harry and the feeling was mutual.

The sorting hat began to sing it's song. This year it was all about picking up the pieces and building a bigger and better Hogwarts. Harry smiled. At least the hat understood that although the war had been bad, they had to move on and build a better world for themselves. As always the hat finished with it's usual house unity speech and then it fell silent.

Professor McGonagall stood up from the Headmistresses Chair and walked in front of the table. Unrolling a piece of parchment she began to call the names of the new first year students for them to come up and be sorted.

Harry thought this was strange. She was Headmistress and still did the sorting? Maybe she had just enjoyed it and didn't want to give the duties up. It made Hogwarts seem even more as though it hadn't changed and Harry nearly looked for Dumbledore smiling at the new students. But of course he wouldn't be there.

Once the sorting was over, Professor McGonagall went back to her seat and announced the start of the feast. Harry barely ate anything, he was nervous as to what Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to him about afterwards.


End file.
